My Heart and Soul (Randy x Nomi)
by Jay's Trash Bin
Summary: WARNING: if you do not like yaoi/BL(Boy x Boy), THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ! Rated.M for smut! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Wow it's been a while since I wrote fanfics about these guys! w but I'm happy I get to write about them! Welp I'm back now! I hope you guys enjoy this! WARNING: this contains Yaoi! If you do not like yaoi then Please LEAVE!. Rated T for teen!

Randy walked down the sidewalk sluggishly. He just came back from trying to protect the school...AGAIN. He sighed and placed his hands on the back of his neck. He sat down on a bench near the back of the school yard. He took out the ninja Nomicon and placed it beside him. Randy watched ass the book magically change its self into a red hairs , green crystal eyed, teenager. Randy smiled at the other boy, "hey Nomi!". Nomi stretched and looked back at Randy, "hello Randy.". Randy pouted at Nomi, "did I do shitty today?"

"No..."

"There was a pause! There was a pause! I was shitty..."

"You weren't good but you whern't bad" Nomi hugged randy, "you just had a little mess up. So stop staying that you did a shit job." Nomi can be a really tough person to amuse but sometimes Nomi has to be caring for others. Randy hugged Nomi back. Luckily there wasn't anyone around to see him like this. He enjoyed the company of the other. They both got up and headed for the entrance to the school yard till suddenly a monster appears right I front of them. Randy grabbed his mask out of his pocket and put it on. Nomi pulled out his book and stood ready to fight with Randy. Randy pounced at the monster, ninja kicking it. Nomi on the other hand was looking for what it held most dear. Nomi was able to find it but he couldn't go up and smash it like randy can, without getting hurt. "Randy!" Nomi yelled, "back Pocket! Phone!" Nomi was trying to get his attention but got the monsters instead, "fuck" Nomi braced for impact.

Randy looked over at Nomi, Nomi was in danger. He looked for the item the monster held dear. Randy grabbed the item but saw Nomi get hit and flung arcoss the field. Randy's eyes widened and he smashed the item on the ground. Randy ran over to Nomi and knelt down beside him. He took of his mask and held Nomi's head. Nomi opens his eyes and held Randy's arm. Nomi slowly got up and pulled Randy to an area where no one could see them. He grabbed Randy and pined him against the wall, "heh Randy... You know that your going to have to choose another person to be the ninja... Can you promise me something...". Randy blushed madly, "w-what is it Nomi?"

"Promise me that you will put your heart and soul into every fight... For me... And for others... Because I want to look back and remember the things that my lover did" Nomi leaned in and kissed Randy. Randy was shocked but closed his eyes and kissed back. Nomi deepens the kiss and slid his hands down Randy's body. Randy flinched and broke the kiss, "not hear... Let's go to some where private.". Nomi nodded and hugged Randy. The walked out of the school yard and headed for home.

Welp I hoped you liked that. Sorry it was a bit short ^^;... If you want me to do the smut for this mini fanfics, tell me in the comments. Thank you and hope you liked the story!


	2. Chapter 2 (Smut)

**HEY GUYS! well la~didily~da~ we are back again with the smut part of this story. gosh it has been way WAY to long since I have been on fanfiction. Well... I hope your ready for the smut part of this story. I hope it will be longer this time... hope _ . anyways here is your warring ^v^.**

 **WARNING:** ** _if you do not like Yaoi, BL, Gay, B X B, "Love" between males, smut and all that jazz, PLEASE DO NOT READ! thank you and enjoy the story, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

It was getting late, the sun was setting, and all that was on Randy's mind was that kiss. It has been an hour since the fight with that stanked monster broke out. Randy and Nomi were on their way home together, both were extremely tired and had cuts and bruises all over their body. Nomi looked over at Randy and asked him in a calm voice, " Hey, you ok man?" Randy just nodded in silence, blushing slightly. Randy still couldn't get his mind off of what Nomi said. Randy understands that his time as the ninja has to end, but he doesn't want that to be the case. He and Nomi had a special bond that could never be broken, even if Nomi gets annoyed by Randy's failures of trying to understand his crazy riddles. As Randy was lost in thought he ended up walking into his houses front door. _*BANG*_ Randy stumbled backwards and into Nomi, "Careful, you're already hurt enough." Nomi carefully held his arm as he fell. Looking upward, Randy could see Nomi's Emerald green eyes glow in the light of the sunset.

After both Nomi and Randy had entered the building, they both plopped on the couch. Thankfully Randy's parents were on vacation so Nomi could enter his house without being in book form. Randy yawned and fell asleep on the couch, Nomi watched him as Randy peacefully snoozed. _-He's really an adorable one, good pick [INSERT LAST NINJA'S NAME HERE]-_ Nomi picked Randy and took him to Randy's room, placing him gently down on Randy's bed. Nomi suddenly found himself on top of Randy, - _What am I doing, I cant do "that". Not when he's sleeping-_ Nomi fought with himself. by this time Nomi had just started to get used to his humanly form, to the point where he got used to his hormones. Nomi knew it and he knew it well, he was in the mood, "Shit not now..." he tried to stay quite but found himself panting and blushing. The Fiery feeling in his face as his member twitched in his lower part of his body, he placed a hand on Randy's sleeping face, gently stroking it, playing with Randy's hair and feeling his muscles under Randy's shirt. Nomi bent down and kissed Randy's lips, the felt so soft and warm, he began to trail kisses down Randy's neck and collar bone. Randy twitched and groaned slightly. Randy was waking up for sure and Nomi was right, he did wake up. With wide eyes and a shocked expression, Randy stuttered, "N-Nomi? what ar-re you d-doing?". Randy looked down and saw the bulge in Nomi's clothes. Randy faced upward to look at the heated red head before him, "Are you Horny?" Randy asked him confusingly. Nomi looked away as if he was embarrassed to respond. Randy pulled Nomi's chin toward him as kissed him with passion. The kissed depended until it was an all out war for dominance. Nomi had wont fairly quickly do to him always being the one to stick it in, Nomi chuckled, "Look who's talking, I'm not the only one whos in heat now~". Nomi's bed talk sent shivers down Randy's spine, he could feel his erection getting bigger and bigger. After a few minutes of teasing and playing around, Randy and Nomi were both naked and free. The pale skin of both males tangled in an embrace, kissing fondling, and play touching weren't enough for males. They wanted more, a lot more, Nomi pinned Randy down on the bed and held Randy's arms above Randy's head. Nomi smirked, "ready for your personal one on one training with me~?" Randy twitched and blushed with excitement, "Sure am, but lest skip the instructions and get into some physical play". Nomi loved the way Randy played along with his little bed talk, the Ruby red haired boy aimed his shafted for the already lubricated hole that was Randy's. Slowly inserting in his shaft into the wet cave. They both couldn't wait for what happened next...

(TO BE CONTINUED...?)

 **Sorry this was such a short chapter, then again mostly all my stories have short chapters in them. Hoped you liked this little teaser of the smut. thanks for reading, hope to see you soon. 6v6.**


End file.
